Different Approach
by darkfalkon
Summary: no pairings, brotherhood, Ace and Luffy as children, rated T only for safety
1. Ch 1 Not the only one, who had lost

_Hey guys, another short, sad, emotional story. There's going to be second chapter (probably). I apologize for my many mistakes, I'm not native English speaker and on the top of that dyslexic, so unfortunately I make some grammar mistakes and tend to confuse similar words. _

_"One Piece", Ace, Luffy and other characters mentioned here all belong to Oda-sama. _

x-x-x

Different approach

Chapter one: Not the only one who had lost the brother

Ace didn't know if Luffy was asleep or not. The kid has been laying calmly, apart from occasional whimper or sob. The older boy was laying still, supporting his head on the elbow, silently observing his little brother in the darkness of their room. He was thinking: "How am I suppose to take care of the little brat all by myself? What should I do when he gets like that? It was always Sabo who knew what to do in those situations. Things I can do… they are not enough." Technically speaking it was up to Dadan (and the guys) to take care for both of them, but Ace knew perfectly well they are no good with child upbringing (still they let the both boys stay in warm room, use the bath, and were even cooking for them, so it was fine with Ace).

Up till now freckled boy was sharing responsibility of taking care of Luffy with yet another brother. Though they equally care for their younger sibling, they used to show it in different way. While Sabo always know what to say to comfort their younger brother, Ace had taken it to himself to make anyone and anything, that decide to pick on his younger brother, regret they were ever born. He was extremely good at it too, while unfortunately his skill in comforting were severely lacking (his social skills were virtually nonexistent, althought they had improved little bit since Luffy was around).

After a particularly loud sniff from Luffy Ace finally decide to act. He Kneeled beside the brother, and gently shook his arm. Child immediately looked up at him, wide awake, eyes nearly at tears. Nearly.

- You sad? – Ace asked – why won't you sleep?

- I can't just stop thinking about what happened to Sabo, it makes me sad, but I don't want to sleep – the kid replied.

- Why? – Ace eyed him.

Younger boy reverted his face. – I don't want to have this dream any more – he mumbled, afraid that his older brother would got angry at him for almost crying. – That I'm all alone in the fire. - He explained.

"Oh" older brother thought "so this is what's about". Ace remembered his little brother hates being on his own more than anything else. He needed to think fast, knowing that getting pissed or smacking the kid won't cut it, he needed different approach. Ace extended hands and pull smaller child towards himself, locking him safely in his arms.

- Foolish brat, you are not alone.

Luffy glanced at his brother with surprised with so open show of affection. But before Ace managed to react in any way, annoyed with the look he received, little boy rested head on his armpit. Ace could feel him smiling. Luffy clenched to him so tightly, he doubt, he could free himself, even if he wanted to. He only decided to embrace rubber child because he knew, his brother likes to be close to people, and was a bit surprised it turned out to be the right thing to do. He himself had no memory of ever being held that way and it was also the first time he was holding somebody like that. It also came as a bit of shock to Ace, that holding his brother also had soothing effect on himself. He began gently rocking child in his arms. It seem appropriate, because when they would become pirates, ship swaying on the waves would lull them to sleep. Despite the many days that had past rubber kids hair still smell a bit of burned rubbish, bringing bitter reminiscence into his brothers thoughts.

After a while Luffy started drooling, indicating he had fallen asleep. Ace didn't mind at all, still holding his little brother in his arms. Older boy laid down and covered them both with blanket.

x-x-x

Next evening, when the brothers were going to sleep, Luffy, who was more forward of the two, extended hands towards older boy, not fearing rejection. Ace silently sheltered smaller child in his arms. He wouldn't know how to put his feelings into words, but he was happy he could help his brother overcome the sadness, he was also a little relived there was no need for him to make first move this time. Yet Ace wasn't aware, Luffy, as well as seeking comfort also wanted to comfort freckled boy, understanding he was not the only one, who had lost the brother.

x-x-x

The situation came to pass for few following days, becoming sort of rite, than the brothers had mayor split between them, established independent countries and eventually Luffy got injured by great bear.

O: TO BE CONTINUED

x-x-x

_Yo, mina, hope you liked the story, please send me some reviews if you feel like it._

_Random fact for today: did you know on Caribbean pirates show certain playing card to traitors? That card was of course ace of spades. That is also the origin of "the black spot" in Robert Lewis Stevenson's novel "The treasure island"._

_I've also found beautiful fan art you should see if you like my story : .net/868750_


	2. Ch 2 Kind, too

_I apologize for my many mistakes, I'm not native English speaker and on the top of that dyslexic, so unfortunately I make some grammar mistakes and tend to confuse similar words. _

_A little depressive on Ace's part, but I think this should be in the current situation._

_Takes places after Sabo's departure and presumed death. Fluff. Reviews and comments are welcome. _

_"One Piece", Ace, Luffy and other characters mentioned here all belong to Oda-sama. _

x-x-x

Different approach

Chapter two: Kind, too

Luffy has already got better from his confrontation with giant bear, his injuries haven't completely heal yet so he was still wearing bandages. However he was able to move around freely and, being Luffy, was extremely hyperactive to the point Ace was beginning to worry, his brother's wounds might open, if he accidentally put himself into too much strain. In the evening, as the boys had gone to their room, rubber kid came towards Ace, giving him pleading look, strangely unsure of himself. Older boy sighted and hesitantly open arms to embrace the younger. Before he knew it, he was nearly tackled to the floor, rubber arms somehow wrapped around his waist few times. He glared down, meeting pair of obsidian eyes looking at him apologetically.

- - What's with you all of sudden? - Ace asked, closing smaller kid in his arms.

- - Back, the other day, when I said, that Sabo was such a kind brother, I didn't mean... I didn't mean it would be better if Ace died - Luffy said hastily - Ace, are you still angry at me?

Actually what Ace himself was thinking was just that. I would be far better for Luffy, if he died instead of Sabo, who was, after all, much better brother in any way Ace could think of. And that was precisely why he overreacted that day. What he believed to be true simply hurt him too much. It pained him Luffy could be thinking the same thing, especially since, if it was the case, than that last hope, that he was wrong would be lost.

- - What are you saying? Of course not, stupid - he replied.

Ridiculously huge smile appeared on Luffy's face.

- - Because, I want to say, Ace is a kind brother too - Luffy beamed at him.

Ace placed hand on the top of Luffy's head, pushing it gently towards himself, so that they could no longer see each other's face.

- - You sure are saying some weird stuff tonight, you should already go to sleep - he said, thankful, that his voice wasn't shaking. At the same time he braced younger child tighter, almost desperately.

What was happening to him, that his brothers short remark almost bring him into tears. Or maybe was it this happy, trusting look in his eyes.

Ace felt weak and he hated it. Ever since, he had read Sabo's last letter he felt shattered inside. Something within him was amiss. When he learned of his brother's death he was furious, like never before in his life, but after he have read that letter things have changed. He didn't… he lacked his anger. It seemed that he cried it out or maybe it all got burned out that night he spent tied to the tree or… (it got somehow dissolved during the time he spent with Luffy and Sabo?) but was there any point in dwelling over that? Truth was there was no more anger inside him. Sure he could get angry or irritated as easily as ever, but it was different kind of anger, quick to fade, it wasn't very useful, it only cased him made some bad decisions, as in that day. Anger itself was strong, reliable feeling, that you could use as kind of armor, that protect you from hurt others could inflict on you, and it also stops you from feeling weaker and weakening emotions like sadness or loneliness. Anger might not be pleasant emotion, but it was definitely good, or wasn't it? Perhaps he was relying on this inner armor too mach and in effect loosing it left him so vulnerable inside.

He rearranged Luffy, who was falling asleep, and thus thankfully have loosen his grip over Ace, into more comfortable position, placing younger kid's head on his armpit for support. Freckled boy didn't want to sleep just yet. He still had things to think over. It was all very important stuff, but the problem was he didn't know how to grasped it. He didn't know how to name and order things, that were in his mind. Thoughts about the future, the present and the past. He'd never worried about the future before, but now was different, now he was the one responsible. When he was alone, that simply didn't matter, and when the three of them was together it seemed unimportant, as he believed by then, that things will work out somehow, but now it appeared that he was the one responsible for making things happen. He was responsible for Luffy, Sabo trusted him with that. For the sake of his death brother he was determined to successfully take care of the one, that was soundly sleeping in his arms. He just didn't know how to do that just yet. He'd just have to learn.

But how do you take care of somebody, of the child. You have to rise a child, but how do you do that. That was something a parent would be able of doing. Mother. His died so he could be born. Was it worth sacrificing her life for someone like him. For her sake he hoped people in afterlife couldn't see their living relatives. Because how any mother could be happy to know what grow out of him. Even Dadan was seriously displeased of him, and she wasn't much of a mother. (Ace lived with the bandits for long enough to be able to tell when Dadan was just showing her ever- annoyed demeanor, and when she was seriously angry.)

Luffy's smile. How do you preserve something like that in harsh, cruel world, especially, since the bit you inhabit is particularly rough one. When Ace first meet with Luffy he was seriously freaked out by that enormous grin, he couldn't understand why the kid is always smiling so brightly for no apparent reason. He still couldn't understand, maybe it was just how all normal kids were like. Kids, that didn't grow up on the trash heap and have somebody, who truly cared for them. But that didn't matter, Ace eventually came to like his little brother big smile, as it seemed to make reality less depressing, and more beautiful. Ace really wanted for Luffy to always be able to smile like that. But he also wanted for his brother to realize how dangerous world was, so that he would be able protect himself against it. How do you accomplish both?

Tired with the thoughts Ace decided to finally lie down with Luffy still in his arms. He lied on the side placing younger brothers head on his arm and covering them both with a blanket. Luffy didn't even so much as flinched, but to Ace sleep wasn't coming.

He remembered, that when the three of them were together they just never slept together. Well apart from the winter when they simply cuddled up as close as possible, seeking much needed warmth. But putting that aside the always slept as far apart as they could in limited space of their small room or their secret hideout, ensuring, that they wouldn't hit one another, when tossing in their sleep. That held especially for Luffy who used to squirm a lot during night time. Surprisingly enough this came to pas since he was sleeping in his brothers arms. Why had they change their habits, though. Maybe they hadn't so much as circumstances had changed. Maybe they were just seeking warmth in each other's proximity. That different kind of warmth, that not your body feels but rather your heart and mind.

Slowly older boy began falling asleep, losing his grasp on the thoughts, on may think too mature for his age. "He told me, I'm kind too, but that's not true... I'm the worst, everybody knows that...but maybe I can... make it true" was his last conscious thought, before calm, warm darkness embraced his mind.

x - x - x

In calmest sea of East Blue, on the Dawn Island, in Goa Kingdom, up the slopes of Mount Corvo, in the fierce jungle stood wooden hut. In what you could call sorry excuse for second floor, where mostly all kind of stuff needed in the household were stored was also very cramped room, you may say it was sort of a bedroom. In there, on thin mattress on the floor lied asleep two small boys. How much they need one another no one, not even them, could tell. Because there exist no word beautiful enough to describe it.

x- x- x

To be continued... hopefully

x - x - x

_What grasped me when I was reading "One Piece" for the first time, and came across everyone's favorite freckled narcoleptic was his kindness. After flashback and seeing him as a kid, you know how he used to behave, the conditions he lived in, I started to wander how he developed it. I can tell you it required a lot of really mature thinking an hard work on his side. To be honest I'm in deep awe for that. He actually taught himself how to be good older brother. If not for Luffy, I think he would stay the way he was, but on the other hand if not for Ace (and Sabo in the first months)Luffy would eventually got crushed under cruel reality. Don't get me wrong Luffy knows very well how harsh world around him is, he showed it many times, but thankfully his spirit, his ideals and his smile hadn't been destroyed. For that I think we have to thank Ace. I also think Sabo's death has great influence over Ace, (not so much over Luffy) and although it was horrible experience, it has major positive effect. First you can see when Ace is crying (one of the most meaningful scenes in the manga, if you ask me, note that his not crying after being informed of Sabo's death, but only after reading the letter )all the barriers ( whatever they were cold anger or some sort of pride) put through the years were broken, the emotions building are finally free. Note, that not to cry you need to be strong, but also crying requires strength. (Further changes in him are much more subtle and took place in the following years, so we can only speculate how it would go). _

_Random fact for today: hibiscus, the flower Aces Mother had in her hair, blooms for only one day. Surprisingly it is symbol of goddess Kali, the one Dadan's name - Curli, probably originated from. _

x - x - x

_Have New Year full of freedom you can share with other human beings, for no one is free alone. Have other people presence always warming your hearts. Have many beautiful days, for the sad days will come as well, there's no helping it. Have faith in good, share hope, give love, receive love. Have strength to smile, and strength to shed tears, and the open mind to always learn. Happy New Year._


End file.
